1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duplex clip, and particularly to a duplex clip for a pair of push-pull coupling type optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,389 discloses simplex and duplex optical fiber connectors for connecting one and two optical fibers to other optical fibers and to optical components such as light emitting elements, or light receiving elements. The duplex connector has a pair of plugs, each fixed to an end of an optical fiber. These connectors include an adapter into which each optical fiber is connected, which aligns each fiber along an optical axis. When utilized with a light-emitting element of a light-receiving element, the plugs are inserted into a receptacle in which the light emitting or light-receiving element is contained.
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,071 discloses an overconnector assembly for converting a pair of simplex optical fiber connectors 2 into a unitary structure that operates as a duplex connector. The overconnector assembly comprises a bipartite structure of complementary parts 1, 1xe2x80x2. Each part has a double compartment interior 16, 17. The interior of each compartment 16, 17 has a precisely shaped profile conforming to a shape of a defined exterior profile 21 of each simplex optical fiber connectors 2. However, each of the simplex optical fiber connectors 2 must have the defined exterior profile 21. Obviously, the overconnector assembly cannot convert a pair of simplex optical fiber connectors which lack the defined exterior profile. Furthermore, optical fiber connectors having other exterior profiles have to be changed to precisely fit the overconnector assembly, which requires extra work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,295 discloses a two part clip for converting two simplex connector into a duplex connector. This design fastens together at two opposite ends, providing a fairly secure engagement of the connectors in the clip. In this design, the connectors cannot be disengaged from the clip without disassembling the clip halves from one another.
An object of the present invention is to provide a duplex clip which converts a pair of simplex optical fiber connectors into a unitary structure that operates as a duplex connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a duplex connector comprising a duplex clip and a pair of optical fiber connectors slipped in and out of the clip without disassembling the clip halves.
A duplex clip in accordance with the present invention comprises a first complementary part and a second complementary part. The first complementary part and the second complementary part are identical to one another. The first complementary part includes a base, a side wall and a compartment wall, wherein the side wall is perpendicularly disposed at the edge of the base, and the compartment wall is mounted at the center of the base. The first complementary part can tightly engage with the second complementary part to stably clip the simplex optical fiber connectors together.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.